halflifemachinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Mind
Barney's Mind is a series inspired by Freeman's Mind, and is created by Ian Riley (also known as IRAMightyPirate). Like Freeman's Mind, it is an in-character walk through of a Half Life game (Half-Life: Blue Shift), where the sarcastic main character makes comedic comments on his surroundings, his enemies, and his constant combat feats. It has the same mechanics as Freeman's Mind. As of the moment it is the only mind series that has been fully completed, with 15 episodes as well as "Special Editions" of Episodes 1-3 (special editions of Episode 2 and 3 will be released in the future), These Episodes are remakes as IRAmightypirate wanted the episodes to be much better then the originals. It can be found on Youtube Characters *Barney Calhoun: Barney shares many traits with Freeman: he is sarcastic, egostastical, and somewhat violent. He has a similar personality over all, and constantly makes comments on Black Mesa's absurd architecture, the military's stupidity, and how frustrating the aliens are. He has a friendship with Freeman (as the normal Barney does in Half Life canon), which he mentions several times throughout the series. *Adrian Shepard (Voice in Episode 15): The Main Character from Sheperds Mind, see the main page for more details. *Walter Bennett: Voiced by Curtis Trudeau-Brown (also known as Corky064) in Episode 15. Nicknamed "Douchebag" by Barney. Walter is rescued from a boxcar in Episode 9 by Barney, and follows him while he fights the M1A1 tank. After the battle, Barney tasks Walter with carrying some of his guns for him, but he is quickly shown incapable after accidentally discharging the pistol and nearly hitting Barney, and is told to hold a can of soda instead. Walter gets seperated from Barney in Episode 10 - Part 1, but somehow manages to find his way to the Lambda Complex. Walter is teleported to safety in Episode 15 - Part 1. After Barney jumps into the teleporter, Walter is seen opening the front gate with a crowbar. Barney is caught in a harmonic reflux and yells at Walter to help him before he is teleported away. When Barney is teleported back outside, and has stabilized, he escapes in an SUV with the scientists after a brief argument with Walter about who gets to ride in the front seat. Barney relents, opting to take a nap in the back seat. Minutes later, Barney is awoken by Walter who informs him they are approaching a military checkpoint. Barney insists they go to Black Mesa's airport and hijack an air plane to escape, while assuring the scientists he knows how to fly an aircraft. After locating a suitable plane, Walter reads the take-off manual to Barney, though neglecting to tell Barney to release the parking brake until the end. Shortly after liftoff, the group receives a transmission from the military Air Traffic Control informing them they will be escorted by a fighter jet for violating military airspace. Barney convinces Walter that co-operating with the military is not an option, and tells him to "Find something useful to do". Walter manages to plug the Jet's sound system into the intercom, and after skipping through various songs, plays one to Barney's liking. After coming under fire from the fighter jet, Barney tells Walter to look out the window to see if he can find it. The fighter jet fires on the air plane again, causing Walter to pass out from fear. After Barney evades the fighter, he and the others make their way to a nearby airport where they can find a way to Barney's friends in Bulgaria. Episodes Episode 1 The series begins with Barney inside the Black Mesa tram. He is almost an hour late after hearing the time (8:42 AM). The tram passes through underground caverns, a drawbridge catwalk, and the security checkpoint at Area 9. His tram is lowered into a railway which links to the railway seen at the beginning of Half-Life (where Gordon begins his tram ride). The tram stops at the place where Barney (in Half-Life) is seen locked out. Gordon Freeman passes by in another tram (while yelling, SUUUCCKKEEERRR! at Barney), and the door finally gets opened. Accepting the fact that he is late, Barney decides to stop by a nearby vending machine to purchase a snack, only to find it is sold out of Doritoes. Barney decides to get a Coke from the soda machine after deciding not to get Sun Chips as an alternative. Barney arrives late, but the security guard at the desk is understanding, saying that there have been "Problems all over the facility". Barney enters the locker room, and after inspecting a picture of his girlfriend Lauren, he puts on his vest and helmet, then heads back. The security officer at the desk informs Barney that there are some scientists that are having problems with an elevator in Sector G, and tells him to lend a hand. Barney questions why he would be assigned such a duty, insisting that he "Is not maintenance". Barney then takes an elevator and heads to the firing range to pick up his gun. After some target practice, he tries to remember what he must do to assist the scientists. Jokingly suggesting that they need his help installing a handrail. Episode 1: Special Edition For the most part, the plot is the same with a few differences: '''1. '''A live action introduction by Ian, informing everyone that he has returned. '''2. '''An updated logo. '''3. '''A scene in which Barney ventures into the surveillance room and comments on the various camera feeds. Episode 2 Barney leaves the shooting range, and heads to the elevator. After making his way back, he asks another security guard if he wants to hear a joke. The guard declines, saying that he is on duty. Barney becomes frustrated and insists that he is fact doing nothing at all. Barney continues on his way to Sector G while passing a scientist who lost the glasses that are on his head, a boring turbine, and some scientists and a guard trying to fix a supercomputer which explodes. After arriving at the platform where the tram should arrive to take him to Sector G, a nearby scientist sitting on a bench tells him that "All the trams on this end of the facility are having problems". Barney decides to take the maintenance access. He goes through several dark hallways, and spots the G-Man going by on a tram. After he arrives at the Sector G tram platform, and tossing his empty Coke can down a bottomless pit, he is greeted by the agitated scientists waiting in the elevator, insisting that he fix the elevator so they can "Get on with this miserable day". After a quick inspection and a simple press of a button, the elevator begins to descend as Barney remarks on their incompetence. As Barney continues to verbally assault the scientists, the elevator begins to rumble, then stops. One of the scientists says that the Anomalous Materials Team is responsible for the power drain, saying they're "Always pushing their equipment too hard." After a few moments, power is restored and the elevator continues descending. All of a sudden, the elevator starts to rumble more violently, and Barney starts to get worried. He hears a loud creaking from above as the scientists vocalize their discomfort for the situation. After a loud alarm is heard, power in the elevator starts to surge as the Resonance Cascade begins. One of the scientists is killed by an exploding panel as Barney witnesses explosions and aliens teleporting in the lower levels of the facility. Suddenly, the elevator cable snaps sending Barney plunging to the bottom. Episode 3 Barney wakes up and discovers the two scientists are dead. As he stumbles out of the destroyed elevator, Barney grabs a nearby crowbar and examines the body of another security guard. After a quick scan of his environment, he is surprised by two houndeyes and immediately opens fire on them. He kills one, but the other runs away. After some thought, Barney wonders if the aliens are in fact, friendly, and attempts to approach the other one. He kills the alien after it attacks him. Barney attempts to head into the lower levels, but is blocked by a security door. After destroying the power box, the door unlocks, and he proceeds forward. Upon entering the next room, Barney is ambushed by two headcrabs. He waits around a corner and shoots one as it walks by, but discovers the other other one suddenly dead. After a quick and unsavoury examination of the dead headcrab, Barney attempts to cross the room, but is burned by the acid that is covering most of the floor, and discovers that is what killed the second headcrab. He manages to cross the room by jumping onto a table in the middle, and then to the other side. He is ambushed by two more headcrabs, but disposes of them quickly before climbing up a ladder in a storage closet. Barney climbs to the top, and finds a worried scientist hiding on top of the air vents. The scientist tells him that the only way out is through the canals, and if he makes it through, not to tell anyone where he is hiding, for fear that "they" will "kill us all". Barney uses his vantage point over the acid flooded room below to shoot some explosive barrels on the other side of a fence that was blocking the exit. The explosion destroys the fence, and Barney hastily leaves, believing that the scientist will soon be "Neck deep in acid". Barney continues through the hallway, and rides across a bottomless chasm on a lift he deems "rickity". Upon reaching the other side, two more houndeyes attack him, but he manages to kill them quickly. He dismounts the lift, and looks to find a switch that will open the door for either the North or South tunnel entrance. Since the North tunnel switch was destroyed, Barney opens the South tunnel. Upon exiting, two Vortigaunts teleport from nowhere and attack him. After being shocked by their lightning attack, he defeats the aliens, and continues through the South tunnel. He travels through the short tunnel, and after killing another houndeye, decides to take a bathroom break as he is unwilling to crawl underneath a heavy door held up by a box which he considers unstable. Episode 4 After relieving his bladder, Barney contemplates the safest way of proceeding under the heavy tunnel door. Finally, he decides to simply run and slide under. Barney continues, glad that he was not crushed by the door, ironically, he immediately collects supplies from a fallen security guard who suffered a similar fate. Unable to proceed forward, Barney spots a high up ladder hanging over an bottomless chasm that leads to another path, and uses the nearby crane controls to position two lifts so he can jump to the ladder. After some difficulty, he manages to climb the ladder and continue his journey to the surface, but not before he is attacked by more aliens teleporting in. Barney climbs down a maintenance entrance, and after proclaiming his hate for ladders and MySpace, he finds himself on the catwalks above the drainage canals. He explores the catwalks, attempting to find a way to proceed, but comes to a path that is blocked by a wall of hot steam. While trying to find a way around, he turns two nearby valves which stops the steam blocking both of the paths. After nearly falling off a ladder and hurting his wrist, Barney heads down a hallway which leads to a dead end, though he sees a dead scientist with a shotgun next to him. Barney takes the shotgun, and notices he is at the bottom of the drainage canal exit, but the ladder is too high off the ground to jump to. Barney goes back to try to find a way around, and heads back up the ladder and tries the second path unblocked by the steam. While walking down the hallway and expressing his surprise that the deceased research personnel was so heavily armed, Barney comes to another dead end. He receives first aid from a nearby station, and sarcastically comments on the HEV suit charger next to it. He activates the controls for an elevator he can see through the window, then quickly heads back after seeing aliens coming down on it. He continues backtracking to a ladder he came to earlier, but did not use due to it being blocked off by handrails, and did not want to climb onto and risk falling into the sewage below. As he approaches the ladder, Barney begins to realize that he is getting hungry, and is craving pizza. Episode 5 In this episode Barney attacks a Bullsquid, gets surrounded by aliens, and hears Shephard's name Episode 6 Barney gets shot at by turret guns and steps on cockroaches. Episode 7 Barney kills more Headcrabs, starts to use the word Headhumpers, kills 2 HECU soldiers, and finds an M4A1 carabine with what appears to be a M203 Grenade Launcher. Episode 8 Barney kills some HECU soldiers and listens to some tunes. Episode 9 Barney finds a douchebag and destroys a M1A1 tank. Episode 10 Barney almost gets shot at by Douchebag, rides a train, kills more soldiers, and finds Dr. Rosenberg. Episode 11 Episode 12 Barney tries to find a way to get out of Xen. Episode 13 Episode 14 Barney finds Satchel Charges, blows up a door, charges a battery, then delivers it to Rosenberg. Episode 15 Barney teleports out of Black Mesa but is caught in a harmonic reflux. He meets Cpl. Adrian Shephard, finds Douchebag, and escapes in an airplane with him and Rosenberg, but the plane almost gets shot down by a fighter jet, which goes haywire after a few hours. He then goes Eastbound for Bulgaria, and a future job as a Civil Protection officer. He would meet Gordon Freeman 20 years later. Trivia *Barney's Mind contains several references to Freeman's Mind, including references to Freeman's personality, his background, and his friendship with Barney. Freeman also appears in the first episodes (both the special editions and the normal ones), through use of voice clips and Freeman's appearance through security cameras and on a tram in Blue Shift. *Alyx Vance from the Half-Life 2 series, makes a short cameo in Episode 15 when Barney was briefly teleported 20 years into the future, during the destruction of the Citidel in Half-Life 2: Episode One. Gallery BM-Title 1.jpg|Logo Of The Series barneysmindlogo.jpg|Alternative Logo Used in Episode 10 made by Berniebud Barney's mind.png|Updated title card Sources Category:Machinima Category:IRAMightyPirate